Boy Who Cried Wolf
by girlinterrupted89
Summary: THE FINALE! (JT thinks he's being sexually harassed by the school nurse but no one will believe him..Marco anonimously crusades to prove that homosexuals aren't criminals after the scandal influences hateful views on some Degrassi students.) COMPLETE!
1. Meet Nurse Tripper

Hello all...I'm basically writing this Degrassi fanfic out of pure summer boredom...this story was one that I hatched up one night as I was trying to go to sleep and I thought I might try it out......... okay, so before I begin...disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for those I've made up myself...Enjoy!!!  
  
BOY WHO CRIED WOLF  
  
Act I Opening Scene Setting: It's gym class for the new ninth graders. The class is playing a game of dodge ball out in the schoolyard. The class is yelling and cheering at each other. J.T. tosses a bright orange ball at Sean on the opposing team just as a preoccupied Toby crashes into J.T. while try to hit someone from across the field. The two come crashing down.  
  
J.T.: Ouch! Toby, what's you're problem? (He sits up and rubs his knee, which is bleeding viciously.)  
  
Toby: Sorry, J.T. I guess I got a little carried away. (On the sidelines, the couch blows the whistle.)  
  
Mr. Armstrong: (rushing over to J.T. and Toby.) What happened guys?  
  
Toby: I crashed into J.T. as I was making a shot. (J.T. is giving out deep breaths and holding his knee in pain. Mr. Armstrong looks from J.T. to Toby.)  
  
Mr. Armstrong: Alright. Toby, why don't you help J.T. to the nurse. Then head straight over to the office to fill out an accident report. (Toby nods and starts helping J.T. up.)  
  
(Theme song)  
  
Act I Scene II Setting: Toby and a limping J.T. walk into the nurse's office. A tall man with dark hair and light blue eyes (moderately handsome) sits at the desk writing out some papers. As the two come in, he turns around.  
  
Nurse Tripper: Well boys, what have we here?  
  
J.T.: (motions to Toby) This genius here crashed into me during gym.  
  
Nurse Tripper: (laughing) Alright then, have a seat here. (He picks up a record book and opens it to a fresh page.) And you are?  
  
J.T.: J.T. York, homeroom 111. (Nurse Tripper jots this down.)  
  
Toby: (heads towards the door) Well, I'd better head to the office for that accident report.  
  
Nurse Tripper: (staring at his book) Alright. (The door closes behind Toby. Nurse Tripper finishes jotting something in his record book and looks up.) Okay. So let's see what we've got. (J.T. smiles as Nurse Tripper puts on a pair of gloves.)  
  
J.T.: Right. You're new.  
  
Nurse Tripper: That's correct J.T. I'm not Nurse Tripper, but I- (looks J.T. up and down) -hate that name, so why don't you just call me James.  
  
J.T.: Okay.James. So do you think that this injury is enough to get me out of next period? *hopeful smile*  
  
James: (laughing as he gets a bandage, some rubbing alcohol, and some cotton from a cabinet and carries them over to J.T.) Well, I don't know. That depends. You'd have to feel sick. (He leans in very close to J.T.'s face.) Do you feel sick J...T...?  
  
J.T: (getting slightly nervous) uh.no, I'm okay. (nervous laughs) After all, it's just a scrape.  
  
(James backs up and nods. He gets down on his knees by J.T.'s knee and puts his first aid stuff down. J.T. shrugs, ready to dismiss the incident as nothing.)  
  
James: I thought so. (He begins to douse some cotton with rubbing alcohol and then places it on the scrape. J.T. lets a low, painful sigh.) Oh relax, J.T. It's not so bad.  
  
J.T: (bitterly) Yeah sure. (He looks up at the ceiling as James takes the cotton off J.T.'s knee.)  
  
James: Okay, know, that has to dry. (He leans close to J.T.'s knee and blows softly onto the scrape. Alarmed, J.T. looks down. He stirs uncomfortably and James draws back.) Now, just a band aid, and you're ready. (He sticks a bandaid onto the scrape and stands up. He then jots another note in his record book and looks up at J.T.) J.T., you're good to go.  
  
(J.T. stands up quickly, ready to get the hell out of there. James smiles and then tassles J.T.'s hair.)  
  
James: You're a good kid. Um, would you like me to write you a pass for your next class?  
  
J.T: (rushing to the door.) No, no. That's okay. I'll be fine. Thanks for the- uh.. Bandage.  
  
(J.T. reaches the door and quickly closes it behind him. Nurse Tripper shrugs and sits back down at his desk.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Scene III:  
  
Setting: Emma, Manny, Liberty, Sean, and J.T. are sitting at a table eating together. Toby trudges in. Everyone looks up.  
  
Emma: hey, where were you last period?  
  
Toby: I was still stuck in the stupid office. The secretary kept making me make changes to the accident report saying that I was filling it out wrong. (He looks at J.T.) So, how was the new nurse?  
  
J.T.: Disturbing. (Everyone looks at J.T.)  
  
Manny: How come?  
  
J.T.: Nothing, really.  
  
Emma: Well, there had to be something.  
  
J.T.: It's that new nurse. He creeped the hell out of me.  
  
Sean: (Turns to left to face J.T.) Well, what'd he do?  
  
J.T.: It's not what he did, it's more like the way he acted.  
  
Emma: Okay, how did he act?  
  
J.T.: I don't know, like so nice.  
  
Emma: Ooh, god forbid the school nurse be nice, J.T.  
  
J.T.: No, it wasn't like that. He acted too nice. Like he wanted something from me.or something. You know what I mean?  
  
Sean: No. Not really.  
  
J.T.: Well, first, when I asked him if I could get out of English, he went all up in my face and said, "Well, that depends. You'd have to feel sick. Do you feel sick J.T.?" but like in this really weird voice.  
  
Liberty: Oh come on, J.T. That's really stupid. You must be imagining it. I was recently acquainted with Nurse Tripper, and I found him to be a charming man. Very nice, really.  
  
J.T.: But that's just it. He was too nice to me. It felt really weird like I just wanted to get the hell out of there.  
  
Sean: Whatever man. (He returns to his food. Everyone gives quiet laughs and does the same.)  
  
J.T.: Come on guys, why won't you believe me?  
  
Toby: Well, you don't exactly have a spotless record, J.T.  
  
J.T.: (slightly offended) Whattaya mean?  
  
Toby: Oh, like with Miss Hotsolakos. You weren't exactly on the money with that one, remember?  
  
J.T.: I'm telling you guys this is different. I'm sure on this one.  
  
Manny: (rolls eyes) whatever J.T.  
  
Scene End.  
  
Okay, that's the end of the first Chapter. Next one comes up soon. please review! 


	2. Oh Yeah?

Boy Who Cried Wolf  
  
Hi...i'm back again....apparently, a lot of people liked my story...that's good... I tried to keep everyone in character... oh, authors note: the part with Marco won't come up until after the thing w/ j.t. is resolved, just think of it as one of those two part episodes things...just wanted to make sure you didn't think I forgot about him... k, here goes, and Enjoy!  
  
Ps: despite the fact that this is blatantly obvious, I don't own any of the degrassi characters.  
  
Act II  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: J.T., Toby, Manny, and Emma are walking outside the school with their lunch trays and heading to a free table.  
  
Emma: So, J.T., are you over yesterday's little incident?  
  
J.T.: (rudely) Uh, no... I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that nurse. I just wish I could prove it.  
  
Toby: Yeah sure. Whatever you say, J.T. Even if there was a way, you wouldn't prove anything. (shakes his and laughs with Manny and Emma.)  
  
J.T.: (stops walking) Oh yeah? (He puts his tray down on the table and heads over to Toby and pushes him down. Toby's tray goes flying and he lands on his hands and knees.)  
  
Toby: Owww! What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
(Manny and Emma rush over to Toby. Emma helps him up as Toby whines in pain.)  
  
Emma: You're such a jerk, J.T. Look what you did to his knee! (She motion's to Toby's bleeding knee.)  
  
J.T.: Whoops, well I guess he'll just have to go visit the school nurse, won't he? (Smiles mischievously. Everyone gives him pissed off stares. Toby starts to look a bit worried. J.T. turns to the girls.) Don't trouble yourselves with this, ladies. I'll take him there for you. (He grabs Toby and they slowly make their way back up the steps.)  
  
Emma: (watches them as they leave) He just doesn't quit, does he?  
  
Manny: I know, tell me about it.  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act II  
  
Scene II  
  
Setting: James Tripper is sitting at his desk as J.T. and Toby make their way into his office. James looks up.  
  
James: Back so soon? You know, someone should give you boys some kneepads, or else, straight jackets.  
  
Toby: Funny.  
  
J.T.: Yeah, hilarious. (slightly smiling, he looks from Toby to Nurse Tripper.) So, anyway, I think I'd better head on over to the office to fill out that accident report.  
  
(Toby rolls his eyes as J.T. heads out and closes the door behind him.)  
  
James: Okay, I know that he's J.T. And you are?  
  
Toby: Toby Isaacs, sir.  
  
James: Okay, Toby, and you can call me Nurse Tripper. (Motions to the chair by his desk.) Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started.  
  
End Scene.  
  
Sorry guys, had to end it there. Got to build up the suspense, you know. Anyway, next chapter'll be up soon like in a day or two. So, anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who gave me those encouraging reviews...Oh, and DegrassiWriter731, this is how soon is "soon"...- lol! 


	3. Boy Who Cried Wolf Cries Wolf No More

A/N: Back again! Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Degrassi characters exept of course, for Nurse Tripper who came out of my own imagination.  
  
Boy Who Cried Wolf  
  
Act III  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: Manny, Emma, and Toby are walking home after school. Toby stops and bends down to rub his knee. At the moment, J.T. runs over to them.  
  
J.T.: Guys, wait up. Hold up a sec.  
  
Emma: What do you want J.T.?  
  
J.T.: I just wanted to walk home with you guys...and find out what happened with Toby and Nurse Tripper.  
  
Toby: (getting angry) Nothing! Okay? Nothing! You abused me for nothing.  
  
J.T.: I didn't abuse you. It's just a little scrape. Don't be so effeminate.  
  
Toby: (angry stare)...Whatever. (He continues to walk.)  
  
J.T.: Toby, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how he acts around other students...other male students. It was immature of me to push. I've already apologized for that. Now could we just forget about it?  
  
Toby: (sighs) Fine. So I suppose you wanna know what happened in Tripper's office.  
  
J.T.: If it's not too much trouble Toby, ol' buddy, ol' pal of mine. (innocent smile).  
  
Toby: Okay so here's what happened.  
  
Toby: (narration) Well, after Nurse Tripper told me to sit down he went to the cabinet to get some stuff. And when he came back to me he said-  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Nurse Tripper: So, what happened today? Was it like J.T.'s retaliation for yesterday?  
  
Toby: Something like that.  
  
Nurse Tripper: Uhuh, I figured as much. (Douses a cotton ball with alcohol.)  
  
Toby: So, uh- Nurse Tripper, are you married?  
  
Nurse Tripper: Nope. It's bachelor all the way for me. (Places it on Toby's knee. Toby flinches.)  
  
Toby: sss!...Oh, uhh...So, how long have you been at Degrassi?  
  
Nurse Tripper: Oh just a month or so. (Unwraps bandage and put's it on Toby's knee.)  
  
Toby: I see.  
  
Nurse Tripper: Okay, Toby. That's it.  
  
Toby: So, I can go?  
  
Nurse Tripper: Yep. (He opens his book and starts to write stuff down.  
  
Toby: (confused) Well, bye then. (Opens door and walks out.)  
  
Nurse Tripper: (Without looking up.) Bye.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
(Scene flips back to Manny, Emma, J.T., and Toby.)  
  
Emma: So you see, J.T.? Nothing.  
  
Toby: Nothing.  
  
J.T.: No, it is something. Don't you see guys?  
  
Manny: See what?  
  
J.T.: This just proves there is something wrong with that man.  
  
Emma: (sarcastic curiosity) And why is that J.T.?  
  
J.T.: Look, that's not the way he acted when I was there. It's like there are two different nurses.  
  
Toby: What'd he do that was so different?  
  
J.T.: He did this! (J.T. turns to Toby and blows in his ear.)  
  
Toby: (Pulling away) Hey, man, what are you doing? (Emma and Manny's eyebrows raise.)  
  
J.T.: Exactly. You weren't comfortable with that, were you? Well, that's exactly what he did to my knee when he was putting on the bandage.  
  
Emma: I have to admit. That is a little strange.  
  
Manny: More like disturbing. (shudders)  
  
J.T.: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Toby: I'm still not convinced. If he's so weird, why didn't he act that way around me?  
  
J.T.: That's just the thing. It's more obvious if you harass a bunch of students but if James does it to just one, then it's much harder for people to suspect-  
  
Emma: Wait, what did you say?  
  
J.T,: Oh, that it's harder to suspect him if less people are being-  
  
Manny: No, the other thing.  
  
J.T.: What?  
  
Emma: James, you called him James!  
  
J.T.: Oh yeah, that's what he tells you to call him.  
  
Toby: No. He told me to call him Nurse Tripper.  
  
J.T.: Seriously?  
  
Emma: You know, J.T. (she pauses pensively.) I think there might actually be something to that theory of yours.  
  
End Scene.  
  
Okay, sorry I'm making these chapters so short. I just felt it should end this way. But don't worry, the next chapter shall be up soon! Do you want me to write more? Then, review!!! 


	4. The Plan

A/N: Don't own any characters except Nurse Tripper.  
  
Boy Who Cried Wolf  
  
Act IV  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: Lunch period the next day. Emma has filled Sean in on everything. Toby and Manny are already there when J.T. saunters in.  
  
J.T.: (looks around the table) Oh good, the whole crew's here for this.  
  
Emma: Oh, come on, J.T., you know we need everyone if it's going to work.  
  
J.T.: Yeah, yeah. I just don't want you telling everyone about it.  
  
Manny: Wait, weren't you the one who was dieing to have us believe you in the first place?  
  
J.T.: Yes, but that was different. You guys are my best friends. In case you didn't notice, this is kinda embarrassing. (J.T. looks at Sean.) So, you told him?  
  
Sean: Yup.  
  
J.T.: And do you believe me?  
  
Sean: Sort of, you'd just need more proof, I mean it's not like he actually did anything to you.  
  
Emma: Exactly, we need more proof. We've got to somehow make him think that J.T.'s interested, and then see what he does.  
  
Toby: Well, what's your plan?  
  
Emma: Hold on, I'm getting to that. But first, (she turns to Sean) we are going to need you to help us.  
  
Sean: Wait, help you how?  
  
Emma: Your friend, Marco, he's got asthma, right?  
  
Sean: Yeah, so? (suspicious stare)  
  
Emma: Well, do you think that you could maybe convince him to fake an asthma attack?  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act IV  
  
Scene II  
  
Setting: Sean, Emma, Toby, J.T., and Manny are standing outside Nurse Tripper's office the following afternoon during their lunch period. {For this story, assume that 9th and 10th graders eat lunch during separate periods.}  
  
Emma: Okay, let's go over this one more time. Once J.T. goes in, where is everyone going to be?  
  
Toby and Manny: In the cafeteria ready with explanations for where all you guys are.  
  
Manny: And that's only if anyone asks. (Emma nods in approval. She looks at Sean wanting an answer. He responds.)  
  
Sean: Waiting for you outside of Simpson's class.  
  
J.T.: And of course, I'll be (hesitates, then points at the office door) ...in there.  
  
Emma: Relax, J.T. We've got everything under control.  
  
J.T.: Yeah, but what if he actually does make a move? (He shudders at the thought)  
  
Emma: Then we've got it all on tape. (She pulls out a tape recorder and hands it to J.T. He smiles and looks at it. Then, he presses record and puts the recorder in his hoodie pocket. J.T. looks up at everyone.)  
  
J.T.: Ready?  
  
(Everyone seems a bit nervous but say "Ready." They turn and go their separate ways.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Sorry I wrote another short one. It's a new habit of mine. If you want to read more, then review! 


	5. The Wolf Finally Gets Him

A/N: After this chapter, I won't update for like a day or two. I'm going on a road trip because my sister is going to Boston U and we're going to settle her in. (Oh, and when phrases have these: '' they are thoughts.)  
  
Ps-I don't own 'em.  
  
Boy Who Cried Wolf  
  
Act V  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: J.T. slowly enters Nurse Tripper's office. He could feel his nerves getting to him. It wasn't until he was about to go in that it actually hit him how scared he was to do this. He was purposely looking for trouble, and whatever he received would be his own fault. He knew this. But there was just no turning back now...J.T. stood in the doorway. Nurse Tripper looked up.  
  
Nurse Tripper: Again?  
  
J.T.: No, I-uh. I'm not hurt again. It's just I've-uh felt sort of under the weather all week but today I feel really bad...nauseous. (He was only partly lying.)  
  
Nurse Tripper: Alright. Why don't you sit down, J.T. (He stands and heads over to the cabinet.) You know, I'm beginning to think you just like coming here. Even the frailest of students don't come to see me this often.  
  
J.T.: 'He's testing you. Give him what he wants to hear.' I guess. (Nurse Tripper laughs slightly. He heads over to J.T. with a bunch of tools. )  
  
Nurse Tripper: Okay. I'm going to do a quick checkup. Then we'll check your temperature. (J.T. nods. Nurse Tripper pulls out a stethoscope. He lifts J.T.'s shirt up and places its end on his chest.)  
  
J.T.: 'Okay, nothing yet. This is still normal.'  
  
Nurse Tripper: Breath in and out. (J.T. responds. Soon, Nurse Tripper takes the stethoscope off. He then picks up another instrument, does some adjustments and sticks it in J.T.'s ear. As he does so, Nurse Tripper drops one hand onto J.T.'s leg.)  
  
J.T.: 'Don't react. Pretend you don't notice!' (J.T. looked up and stared straight ahead. Nurse Tripper finished with one ear and went on to the other in the same way. J.T. still stared straight ahead.) So, uh Nurse Tripper-  
  
Nurse Tripper: James.  
  
J.T.: Yeah, James. So, uh. Toby tells me that you're not married.  
  
James: No, I'm not. (smiles at J.T. and finishes checking ear. He then place one hand on J.T.'s cheek as he checks his eyes. J.T. blinks with the light. )  
  
J.T.: So uh, you like with someone or something?  
  
James: (couriously) No, no I'm not.  
  
J.T.: But, uh- women. You do like them...right?  
  
James: (Stops his checkup.) That's a very forward question, J.T. (He looks J.T. up and down.) But now that you mention it, no. I don't.  
  
J.T.: 'Yes, I got one!' Really? That's great.  
  
James: Great?  
  
J.T.: Well, you know, that's fine with me... 'Say it J.T., just say it.' It's always nice to have one of your own. (Jame's left eyebrow raises.)  
  
James: So, you-uh?  
  
J.T.: (Hesitates.) Uh- yeah.  
  
James; I'm impressed J.T.  
  
J.T.: Why?  
  
James: Well, that's a very astute revelation to have at such a young age. (He leans in closer.) So, how long have you known?  
  
J.T.: 'Oh god, I can't believe I'm going to say this. Please don't let him be a creep. Please let me be wrong.' Oh well, I've been really confused about for a while,... but I've really known for sure ever since- (hesitates) well, since I've known you.  
  
Switch Scene.  
  
Setting: Sean stood outside the Media Immersion class. He leaned against the wall, watching the hanging clock in the hallway. It was twenty minutes to the bell. He looked out to the other hall and saw his girlfriend, Emma, approaching.  
  
Emma: Okay, I think we've given J.T. long enough.  
  
Sean: You sure? (Emma nods.) ...Okay.  
  
Switch Scene.  
  
Setting: Marco Del Rossi sat in the corner seat of the second to last row in his Media Immersion class. His teacher stood at the front, babbling about something on html's but Marco was not listening, well, barely. He kept glancing from the window to the hallway and back at his watch. He was a little nervous. He'd faked attacks before, but they were for worthy causes- like to get out of going to school. This time, he was doing it to help some tenth grader for something very important. He wasn't sure what, but his friend Sean seemed very certain that he needed Marco's help. Marco looked at his watch again. Twenty minutes to the bell. He looked up at the window and saw what he was looking for. Sean was standing there pointing at his watch. Marco nodded and Sean rushed away. In a minute, Marco would begin his act.  
  
............  
  
After a minute had passed, Marco started to flicker his eyelids and breath heavily. His friends Craig, noticed him.  
  
Craig: You okay, man? (Marco shook his head, grabbed his chest, and started gasping for air. Craig was alarmed but remembered his friend's condition. He stood up in the middle of Simpson's speech about connecting html's.) Mr. Simpson! I think Marco's having an asthma attack!  
  
The whole class was alarmed and stood up to get a better view. Mr. Simpson rushed over to Marco who was holding his table tightly and gasping for air.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Marco where is your inhaler? (Marco didn't respond.)  
  
Spinner: (From behind Craig.) Uh, Mr. Simpson, he keeps it in the front pocket of his bag. (Mr. Simpson nods at Craig. Craig grabs at the bag and starts frantically looking through it. )  
  
Craig: It's not here!  
  
Mr. Simpson: Craig, go get the nurse, quick!  
  
Craig nods and dashes out of the room.  
  
Switch scene.  
  
James Tripper looks at J.T.  
  
James: What did you say?  
  
J.T.: ("awkwardly") You heard it. Please don't make me say it again, it's embarrassing to say.  
  
James: I see. (He pauses for a moment.) Well, don't worry about it J.T. It's not that embarrassing. I can't say I haven't thought the same thing myself.  
  
J.T.: 'Oh shit.' Seriously? About- us?  
  
James: (Nods. He then leans in closer.) Look, J.T., this is very complicated. What say you and I get together some time to talk things through. (He puts his hand behind J.T.'s neck) Maybe work something out.  
  
J.T.: 'Oh shit.'  
  
At that moment, the door bursts open. James immediately breaks away and J.T. sighs in relief. Craig rushes in.  
  
Craig: My friend is having an asthma attack and he doesn't have his inhaler! (James hesitates then snaps back. He immediately rushes to the cabinet and pulls out a small inhaler. He wraps off the plastic and hurries out the door. He calls back to J.T.)  
  
James: Stay here, J.T.!  
  
J.T. leans back and sighs.  
  
J.T.: 'Thank god that's over with.'  
  
End Scene.  
  
Yay, this chapter was longer. Please Review! 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Ah, back writing, I must say I missed this story a bit when I was at Boston U. Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own of the degrassi characters except for Nurse Tripper of course. Ps-remember stuff with the '' are thoughts.  
  
Act VI  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: J.T. sat in Nurse Tripper's office unable to move. The scene he had just partaken in unsettled him. He couldn't believe any of it. He hoped that this was all nothing but a very vivid. However, he knew better...and it wasn't over yet. J.T. knew that he had to search Nurse Tripper's office for evidence, although the only thing he wanted to do now was to get the hell out of there.  
  
J.T. searched the office and found nothing of great interest except for a drawer at Nurse Tripper's desk that was locked. After some quick searching, J.T. found the right key lying right on Nurse Tripper's desk.  
  
J.T.: Jeez, for being such a fucking pervert, Nurse Tripper sure makes it easy. (He turns the key in the lock and opens the drawer, revealing a pack of photos and six marble notebooks, all reading "Degrassi Community School" in red marker. Each notebook had a different grade written on it. J.T. picked up the book for grade nine and was surprised to see the name of a fellow classmate on the first page. It read:  
  
"Brian Goldsman: Visited me four times so far. Probably an illness faker. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes. Outspoken boy with a tendency to be sarcastic and rude. Definitely not a possibility." )  
  
J.T.: (shuddering) A possibility for what? (He shook his head and continued to flip through the book. Each page had a different male student's name along with a description. J.T. recognized many of the kids, and felt his stomach twist every time they read "possibility", but still, he found strength to continue, that is, until he found his own page.  
  
"J.T. York: Visited once, came in here twice. Class clown. Funny, charismatic, easy to influence, probably a frequent liar ****. Definite possibility."  
  
At this, J.T. slammed the book shut. He couldn't take anymore reading, and he was losing time. He quickly stuffed all four notebooks, the pack of pictures, and set of keys into his bag, slammed the drawer shut, and rushed out of the room. On his way out, J.T. crashed into Nurse Tripper and his heart skipped several beats.)  
  
Nurse Tripper: Hey watch where you're go- Oh it's you J.T. (frowns) What's the matter? Leaving so soon?  
  
(J.T. stood frozen, not knowing what to say or do.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Sorry guys, that was a bit disturbing, but I felt it was necessary to the story. The next chapter or so will be kind of heavy, but I promise, I'll try and write to the best of my abilities. Just stick with me and I promise it'll get better. I am going to need you to tell me what you think so I know how to go with this story, so please review. 


	7. Secrets of A Nurse

A/N: Hello, me again. Sorry about the last chapter. It was really short. Anyway, this one, I promise, will be longer. Anyway, don't own the degrassi folks. Ps-I'm continuing with the same act cuz the last one was so short.  
  
Act VI  
  
Scene I Continued  
  
Setting: Nurse Tripper watches J.T. intently. J.T. keeps looking at the ground.  
  
Nurse Tripper: 'The boy knows something.' Ahem. J.T., you okay?  
  
J.T.: Oh, uh, yeah. I was just gonna go back to the cafeteria. I feel much better now. (Nervous smile.) So, uh- the kid with the asthma attack, he's okay, right?  
  
Nurse Tripper: Yeah. He's fine. You might know him- Marco Del Rossi? (He casually puts his hand on J.T.'s shoulder. J.T. trembles slightly.)  
  
J.T.: Yeah.........He's a grade ten, right? (Nurse Tripper nods.)  
  
Nurse Tripper: ... So, listen, about what we were discussing before, what do you think?  
  
J.T.: It's uh, great. Really great. Can't wait for that.  
  
Nurse Tripper: What's the matter J.T., you're acting so jumpy. You don't still feel sick, do you?  
  
J.T.: (suddenly serious) No, no. I'm not. I'm just...(stalling) well, it's a big step, don't you think?  
  
Nurse Tripper: (considers this) ...Yeah, I suppose you might feel that way. But, don't you want it, J.T.? I mean, you said yourself that you were interested in me. (His grip on J.T.'s shoulder tightens.) Why not give us a try? (J.T. feels his cheeks begin to get hot. He looks down the hall, trying to avoid Nurse Tripper's eyes.)  
  
J.T.: Principal Radditch is coming this way. (Nurse Tripper lets go of his grip on J.T. He turns to face the approaching Radditch and Marco)  
  
Principal Radditch: Nurse Tripper, you need to call Marco's parents and have them pick him up. Marco's still feeling a little faint.  
  
(Nurse Tripper nods and starts to speak with Mr. Radditch. J.T.'s face starts to get red as he feels the tears getting nearer. Marco mouths "What's wrong?" but J.T. cannot find the words to answer. He takes several steps away from the scene, hoping no one but Marco will notice him leave. Once he's reached halfway down the hall, J.T. turns on the ball of his foot and runs away.)  
  
Switch Scene.  
  
Setting: J.T. kept running, his feet not wanting to stop. It was only when he found his way to the emergency stairwell, that he finally sat down. Once he did, however, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. For the first time since he'd entered Degrassi, J.T. would cry. He dropped his arms onto his knees, bent his head and let it all out- his fear, his anticipation, his aggression, his confusion, and his sadness. "It's all my fault. I went looking for it. I wanted him to do it." These words plagued his head for a long time.  
  
End Scene. Act VII  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: J.T. made his way up the steps to Toby's house that day after school. He hadn't spoken to his friends since before lunch and he was beginning to get a little anxious. In truth, he was avoiding them. After all, what could he say? "Hey guys, guess what. The school nurse is stalking you!"?...J.T. motioned to ring the doorbell, but it swung open before he even got there.  
  
Emma: J.T.  
  
J.T.: Emma:  
  
Emma: Everyone's waiting.  
  
J.T.: 'Be cool. Don't get emotional. Just get right to the point.' Yeah okay. (J.T. and Emma walk over to the living room where Toby, Manny, and Sean are waiting.)  
  
Sean: Hey, man, so how did it go?  
  
J.T.: 'Be cool. Be cool.' Great. I totally got him.  
  
Emma: So he made a move-  
  
Toby: On tape?  
  
J.T.: Yup, he asked me out.  
  
Manny: Wow, that's disturbing. (She gives J.T. a sympathetic frown. J.T. ignores it.)  
  
J.T.: I know, and that's not all. I even got evidence.  
  
Emma: Seriously? What is it?  
  
J.T.: (J.T. reaches into his bag and pulls out the notebooks, the pack of pictures, and keys. He's about to give them around, but hesitates.)... Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
Manny: Why? We can take it.  
  
J.T.: Sure you can take it. It doesn't pertain to you.  
  
Toby: What are you getting at, J.T.?  
  
J.T.: (Sighs and with a pained expression, opens the notebook reading "Grade 9". He flips some pages and then hands the notebook over to Toby. He reads it and as his eyes race across the page, Toby's face becomes more and more troubled.)  
  
Emma: What is it?  
  
Toby: (Reading aloud.) "Toby Isaacs: Intelligent computer geek type. Has a girlfriend. Too curious, asks too many questions. Not interested. Not a possibility." (Toby shuts the book and shoves it over to Sean. He sinks back in the couch, crosses his arms, and says nothing. Sean sits next to him staring at the book.)  
  
J.T.: Go ahead, look. (Sean slowly turns the pages and then stops ubruptly.)  
  
Manny: What does it say?  
  
Sean: (Reading aloud) "Sean Cameron: Troubled boy. Left back one year. Very quiet, might be easy to influence. Slight possibility." Sean slammed the book shut and stares at it. What the fuck is this? How does he know all that stuff?  
  
J.T.: He watches us. (Everyone's attentions turn to J.T.)  
  
Emma: What? (J.T. picks up the pack of pictures and hands them to Emma.)  
  
J.T.: He takes pictures of us while we're out in the schoolyard and analyzes our lives. (Emma flips through the pictures and passes them around.)  
  
Manny: There's everyone here. (Flips through photos as she speaks.) Craig, Sean, Marco, even Jimmy! (She stares at a particular photo.) Why are their heads circled? She holds up a picture of Sean, Marco, and Jimmy playing basketball. Sean and Marco's heads are circled in red marker. Everyone looks at J.T.)  
  
J.T.: 'Don't ask me this. It's hard enough to think, let alone explain.'... It means they are possible kids for Nurse Tripper. If you check, the kids with their heads circled are marked as possibilities in the books. (His voice cracks.)  
  
Emma: That's seriously demented.  
  
J.T.: 'You're telling me? I'm only one of his potential victims.'... I know.  
  
Manny: Hey, look at this one. (She holds up another picture. Sean looks at it.)  
  
Sean: Hey, that's Craig. (He grabs the picture and looks at it. It's a photo of Craig taking a picture with his camera. His head is circled.)  
  
J.T.: Read the back. (Sean turns the picture over and reads aloud.)  
  
Sean: "The boy with the camera will never know that there's a camera on him too." (Sean tosses the picture back at Manny, obviously distressed by it.) Look, can we just stop looking at this. We already know the guy's a goddamn pervert. Do we have to keep going over it?  
  
J.T.: 'Oh thank God. Always rely on Sean to get you out of uncomfortable situations.'... Yeah, I've had enough of this stuff for an entire lifetime. I just want it all to be over.  
  
Emma: So, you're gonna tell Mr. Radditch, then? I mean, after all, this guy is harassing you and I mean, with all these books...( Her voice trails off. Everyone turns to J.T.)  
  
J.T.: (He frowns) 'Shit, what am I going to do? Before, I wanted nothing more than for everyone to believe me. But now, that it's happened, I just wish I was wrong and didn't know anything again.'  
  
End Scene.  
  
That's it. I can proudly say, it was a long chapter- at least for me. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll write more soon. 


	8. The End of The Beginning

A/N: Let me just clarify that the reason why J.T. is acting so weird is because while he wants Nurse Tripper caught, he's beginning to realize that with someone so perverted, it will become a scandal and he's not sure if he wants to be in the middle of all that. Alright, moving on. Thank you everyone who has reviewed I love your comments. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I'm just writing about. Now on with the story.  
  
Act VIII  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: J.T. Yorke stood outside Degrassi Community School on Friday morning. He'd spent the whole night thinking about what he would say to Principal Radditch and by now, he had it all memorized. With a deep breath, J.T. slowly made his way into the school. His steps seemed eternal, his footsteps seemed to echo through the halls, his heart seemed to beat louder than the morning chatter of kids in the halls. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, J.T. made it to Principal Radditch's office. The door stood slightly ajar and he could hear voices from inside the office.  
  
Nurse Tripper: But sir, I don't really think it's necessary to make an announcement.  
  
Principal Radditch: Now, now, James. I'm sure that those keys were just taken by mistake. The culprit, I mean, the child who took them will surely return them if we only make an announcement. They are important to you?  
  
Nurse Tripper: Sure, but I can always change the locks to my cabinets. I don't want to make a big deal with this. Umm, you know what, I'd better just go. (Nurse Tripper heads to the door.)  
  
J.T.: 'Oh shit.' (He looks around and ducks into the first door he sees. He peeks through the door and sees Nurse Tripper head down the hall, mumbling something to himself that closely resembles ".those damn keys." J.T. closes the door and sighs, leaning his head on it. ) 'That was close.' (Then a voice behind him spoke.)  
  
Voice: What're you doing?  
  
J.T.: (gasp) Paige? (He jumps around only to see Paige standing with her hand on her hip and the other holding a makeup bag.) What are you doing here?  
  
Paige: Hun, this is the girl's bathroom. (J.T. looks around. Tile floors, white sinks, stalls, no urinals.)  
  
J.T.: Oh. Whoops. I'll guess I'll just be leaving, then. (J.T. turns to open the door.)  
  
Paige: Wait, hold it. (She grabs J.T.'s arm. He turns back to her.) Are you okay, you seem- tense.  
  
J.T.: No, I'm fine. (His voice got very high pitched and nervous... Awkward silence.) Okay, well, bye then.  
  
Paige: Alright, well, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here.  
  
(J.T.'s memory flashed back to the time she told him she was raped. He figured she might actually be a good person to talk to about his problem, but for now, he had other places to go. J.T. nods, opens the door and rushes out. He heads over to Principal Radditch's office and knocks on the door. "Come in." he says. J.T. turns the knob and stands in the doorway. Mr. Radditch looks up from his paperwork.)  
  
Mr. Radditch: Yes, Mr. Yorke?  
  
J.T.: Uh, sir, there's something I need to tell you. (Mr. Radditch motions to a seat across his desk.)  
  
Mr. Radditch: Okay, have a seat. (J.T. nods and closes the door behind him. The camera gives a view of the door and slowly pulls back down the hall and out of the school. Freeze frame.)  
  
End Episode 1.  
  
Roll Ending Credits and theme song.  
  
Episode 2  
  
Act I  
  
Opening Scene:  
  
Setting: Marco Del Rossi sat staring up at Mr. Simpson, friday, third period as he described the new project they would be working on.  
  
Mr. Simpson: Now remember, I'll be pairing you up according to last name this time. (Everyone groans.) I know, it sucks, but last time I let you guys chose partners there were some problems and I think that- (His speech was interrupted by the door bursting open and some guy from another class yelling:)  
  
Guy: Hey everyone, the school nurse is being arrested! (Everyone gasps. The entire class jumps out of their seats and rushes out of the room. Out in the hall, the other classes were watching as well. The school Nurse was walking with two police officers, one on each side. His hands were cuffed behind him.)  
  
Nurse Trippe: It's not true, I didn't do anything.  
  
Another cop: (Holds up all the notebooks.) Well, this evidence says otherwise. (Flip to the surprised faces of the students-Marco, then Craig, Paige and Hazel, Spinner, then Mr. Simpson. The kids in the hall start whispering. Mr. Radditch follows closely behind the cops with his arm around around the ninth grader, J.T. Yorke, who looked like he would cry at any moment. J.T. stared at the ground trying to ignore the curious stares from the other kids. Marco remembers J.T.'s face from the day before and how he ran away from him.)  
  
Marco: (thinking aloud) What's going on?  
  
Roll Theme song.  
  
That's it. I wanted to cut it there, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up ASAP. Please review and I'll write more. 


	9. The Things They Say

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been sick all weekend. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene II  
  
Setting: Marco del Rossi turned the key to his front door quietly so as not to make any noise. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his mother right now. She was a sweet lady and he loved her a lot, but lord, she was clueless. He had almost made it to the staircase when a plump Italian woman came running to him, crying hysterically.  
  
Mom: Oh mio figlio, mio bimbo povero, I was so worried. (She starts to shower his face with kisses.)  
  
Marco: Ma!  
  
Mom: (ignores him) Oh, I just heard over (kisses) the news about what happened at your school today. (more kisses) And to think that they'd let that degenerare, (kiss) that pervert (kiss) into our schools and let him loose around my baby. (she draws back and gives him a once over.) Are you okay?  
  
Marco: Ma, I'm fine. Relax! (she lets go of him.) I'm not the one it happened to.  
  
Mom: Oh, I don't care. I don't like the idea of even having you in the same building as one of those- those-  
  
Marco: Homosexuals?  
  
Mom: Yes. (Her face suddenly becomes alert.) That nurse, he's never done anything (she hesitates) inappropriate to you, has he? Because if he did, then I'm gonna-  
  
Marco: Ma, no! Do you have to do this? Nothing happened to me. Nurse Tripper has never done anything to me. There, are you happy, now?  
  
Mom: (she smiles, relieved.) Okay. (She pinches his cheek.)  
  
Ma: Mom, please.  
  
Mom: Okay, okay. You know I worry about you is all.  
  
Marco: Yeah, I know. (His eyes wander longingly to the stairs.)  
  
Mom: (Her eyes follow Marco's stare.) why don't you go upstairs and do your homework while I start dinner?  
  
(Marco nods and heads to his room.)  
  
Switch Scene.  
  
Setting: Marco heads into his room and closes the door. He collapses onto his bead and plays the events of the morning back in his head. The whole day, he had heard nothing but "...gays are such perverts." and "...See, that's what happens when you hire a gay guy..." and now he had to hear the same things from his own mother?!?! Sure, he felt sorry for J.T. and he was in no way defending Nurse Tripper, but Marco just couldn't help resenting all those comments.  
  
Marco: It's not fair. Just because one guy that's gay is a pervert...doesn't mean we all are. (He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, hoping that sleep might calm his troubles- at least for a little while.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene III  
  
Setting: Marco deliberately took the long way to school on Monday morning. He wanted to delay getting there as long as he could. He was walking down the street, lost in thoughts, when a voice screamed from behind him.  
  
Ellie: Marco! Wait! (Surprised, Marco wheels around to see his friend Ellie running towards him. She wore a plaid skirt with spider stockings and a shirt that said "Individuality is for the noncomformist.")  
  
Marco: Ellie, what are you doing here?  
  
Ellie: (Stopping before him.) I figured you'd come this way.  
  
Marco: (laughs) It's amazing how well you know me. (he continues walking, Ellie follows beside him.)  
  
Ellie: So, um, how you holding up?  
  
Marco: What do you mean?  
  
Ellie: Well, I just thought that what with the way everyone was acting on Friday, you might be a little upset. (Marco grunts, not knowing what else to say.) Listen, don't worry about what Spinner and the other kids at school were saying. They're just ignorant.  
  
Marco: Hateful's more like it.  
  
Ellie: Well, at least you'll always have me, Marco.  
  
Marco: (He nods and puts his arm around her.) I know. (They continue walking.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene IV  
  
Setting: Marco, Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, and Hazel are sitting together during lunch period out in the schoolyard. Jimmy is telling the group all that he found out about the scandal from his uncle, who's a cop.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, so anyway, they searched Nurse Tripper's apartment last night and found packs of photos on all the kids at school during their lunch periods.  
  
Hazel: Eww, disturbing.  
  
Jimmy: I know, and that's not all of it. He kept notebooks with info on a bunch of guys at school.  
  
Spinner: Dude, seriously?  
  
Jimmy: Yup, and he liked make notes on whether they might be gay or not. "Possibilities" he'd call them.  
  
Spinner: (shudders in disgust.) I'm telling you man, those gay guys are just wrong.  
  
Paige: Spinner, you're such an insensitive jerk!  
  
Spinner: What, you don't think Nurse Tripper's a perv?  
  
Paige: Well, of course I do. He deserves to rot in jail for doing those things, but that's not the point. MY brother is gay, and he'd never do something like that. You're the one who's "wrong" Spinner! (She grabs her lunch and storms off.)  
  
Spinner: (Watches her off.) Uh oh. I think I just upset her.  
  
Hazel: Gee, you think, Spinner? (She and Jimmy roll their eyes and walk off. Spinner lingers for a moment, and then springs up.)  
  
Spinner: Hey, Paige, wait up. (He runs after her, leaving Marco sitting back at the table, silent and pensive. Off at the next table, Craig watches from afar. He slowly gets up from his seat and sits across from Marco at his table.)  
  
Craig: I-uh, couldn't help overhearing.  
  
Marco: Yeah, that was messed up.  
  
Craig: Spinner can be such a jerk, sometimes.  
  
Marco: It's not just Spinner. A lot of people are like that here. (Craig nods and sits thoughtfully.)  
  
Craig: So, what's your opinion on all of this?  
  
Marco: (lying) Me? I don't have an opinion.  
  
Craig: (Frowns.) Why?  
  
Marco: I just don't know what to make of all of this. I mean, it's not like we deal with this kind of stuff everyday.  
  
Craig: Yeah, you're right about that.  
  
Marco: What about you?  
  
Craig: (Pauses thoughtfully.) Well, I just think that you shouldn't judge something by its weakest link.  
  
Marco: And what does that mean?  
  
Craig: Simply that if one guy's a child molester, does that mean that all gays are?  
  
Marco: No.  
  
Craig: Exactly. If all people thought of things that way, I don't know, maybe there wouldn't be so much hate in the world. (Marco stares at Craig attentively. Craig glances back over to his table where Ashley smiles at him.) Well, I think I'd better head back to my seat. (He smiles slyly.) Ashley's waiting.  
  
Marco: Yeah sure man. (Craig gets up, walks back to his table and sits down. Marco nods decisively.) 'Well, now I guess I know what I have to do.'  
  
The End.  
  
No, I'm just kidding. I couldn't resist myself. Anyway, please review, and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	10. The Letter

A/N: Ah, back writing. I'm so happy. Anyway, disclaimer, I don't own degrassi, I just like to make up stories about it.  
  
Act II  
  
Scene I: Emma, Manny, Toby, and J.T. are sitting in Emma's room, two days later. None of them had seen J.T. or talked to him until that very afternoon. J.T. and Manny sat on Emma's bed, Toby on the floor, and Emma at her desk, surfing the net. J.T. described what was happening over the past three days.  
  
J.T.: So anyway, after I wrote my testimony, they asked me if I would mind appearing in court.  
  
Manny: You said yes, right?  
  
J.T.: Well, of course I did, although I didn't really want to.  
  
Toby: Why not? If it were me, I'd be more than willing.  
  
J.T.: Would you? Would you like to have all this attention on you? Would you like being known as the kid who got raped by his school nurse? (Toby bowed his head and wouldn't face J.T.)  
  
Emma: But he didn't rape you.  
  
J.T.: So? What difference does that make? It's what people are saying no matter what's the truth. [Emma shrugs and reluctantly turns back to her screen. (research homework)]  
  
Emma: I guess you're right. People think what they want to- Hey! I got another e-mail. (Everyone looks at her attentively as she reads. Emma's eyes race across the screen and with the more she reads, the more intense the letter gets. When she finishes, she stares at the screen, surprised and not knowing what to think of it.)  
  
Manny: Who's it from?  
  
Emma: I...don't...know...It doesn't say.  
  
Manny: Okay, so what's it say?  
  
Emma: (Emma continues to stare at the screen and reads the letter out loud.)  
  
"Dear Emma,  
  
We don't know each other personally, but I have seen you around school and I know that you are very open minded, so I figured it might be a good idea to come to you about this. You see, after the recent...events at degrassi, I've been sort of feeling like an outcast there. Everyone keeps talking about Nurse Tripper and about how gay guys are such perverts. While I don't in any way condone what Nurse Tripper did, I can't help but feel hurt by those comments. You see, I am gay. And nobody knows. After what's happened, I feel even more isolated, even ashamed. I'm not a pervert or child molester, but how can I reveal who I am now that everyone's become like this? I've decided I won't do it, unless the opinions of the people in Degrassi change. Understand? I need your help. I can't think of anyone else to do this for me. I realize this is a huge favor to ask of you, but I just don't know what to do. I hate living this lie, and I hate going to a school where everyone hates me. Please help me. If your answer is no, I'll understand. If your answer is yes, then you know what to do.  
  
Thanking you in advance, Silent At Degrassi"  
  
(Emma looks up from the screen. Everyone looks back her, silent and solemn.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act II  
  
Scene VII  
  
(Marco sat at his new computer. He stared at the "Message Sent" box on his screen. His hand still lay on the mouse, his mouse still in the same position from when he last clicked it. He couldn't believe he had actually sent that letter. He'd written it over and over these past days, but each time, he lost the nerve to send it. There were so many things that could go wrong. What if Emma said no? or What if she went through with the campaign and matters got worse? What if it did work? Then he'd have to come clean about everything. He'd have to tell everyone the truth- his friends, his parents. It was so scary to him, but at the same time, what a relief! He could finally act like himself. No more lies, no more denial. He could finally stop pretending to check out girls and Ellie could go out with other guys. It all seemed so great, but at the same time, impossible.  
  
There was no way Spinner and everyone else would change...On the other hand, Emma had made things possible before... maybe there was still hope. He smiled when he thought of Emma. She was a very passionate girl. He figured that if he were straight, he might actually go for her, if Ellie were taken of course. Ellie was his soul mate, and just his type.... Hmmm, his type. Marco was not sure what that was yet. This was all pretty new to him. He knew that he liked Sean, well, not exactly. He's just really attracted to him. But no, his type was more the artsy type with creamy pale skin, deep, thoughtful eyes and dark, wavy hair...His type was more like-)  
  
Marco: 'Woah, Marco, man don't even go there. You know it's useless, so don't even bother. Just think about the letter, your chance for freedom. It's going to be great. You might finally have a chance to be yourself- for real.'  
  
(And with that, Marco felt much better. He was taking a risk with all this but he decided it was worth it. However, he didn't want to think of all the consequences. For the moment, he was content with putting all his hopes on Emma. Nothing else mattered.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
I know, I know, it's short. I'm really sorry but that's all I could get out. Don't worry, though. I'll compensate by updating much sooner than last time. Look for the next chapter some time early this week, I promise. Much luv, Vickie. 


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

A/N: Hi. As I promised, I'm back writing. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own degrassi in any form. Degrassi, and its characters are the sole property of Epitome pictures and co. I don't make any money on this story (of course, anyone could have told you that.)  
  
Act III  
  
Scene I  
  
Setting: Marco drummed his thumbs on the table, nervously anticipating the bell. He wanted to check his email for a message from Emma, but Mr. Simspon just wouldn't seem to shut up!  
  
Mr. Simpson: (Walking the isles.) Okay, so once you imput your data, don't forget to save your files to your school account. Oh, and trust me, it'll be a lot easier if you leave everything in html format. (Marco stares at the clock-just one minute to lunch.) And of course, this project will count for twenty percent of your grade. (Simpson looks at his watch.) And according to my watch, you have (pause) seventy-one hours and ten seconds left to hand this project in, so if I were you (He looks directly at Spinner and Jimmy who were playing paper hockey.) I'd get cracking. (Ring! Everyone jumps out their seats.) Hey guys, now you have seventy hours and fifty-nine minutes left. (Everyone rolls their eyes as they leave.) I'm serious guys, you need to get started on this project cuz it's really impor- (his voice lowers) aww, screw it.  
  
Simpson sits back at his desk. Marco quickly scans the room for anyone else. Forturately, everyone else has left for lunch. Quickly, he types in his yahoo email account and his inbox appears. No messages. Marco's heart drops. It had been three days since he had written to Emma and she still hadn't written back to him. He was starting to give up.  
  
Marco: 'It's hopeless.' ( He decides as he gathers his things and somberly leaves the room.)  
  
It was a particularly nice day out, and Marco wasn't all that hungry, so he headed straight for the school yard. He'd expected it to be empty, but Marco found that he could barely get out the door. It was crowded with kids. Finally, when he pushed his way through the endless crowd of students, he discovered what all the commotion was about. Right in the center of the schoolyard stood Emma Nelson on top of a table. Manny stood next to her holding up a sign- "Being Gay Is Not A Crime." On the opposite side of Emma, stood Toby with another sign- "Unity is Strength". Marco couldn't believe what he was seeing. An even larger crowd of kids surrounded the table where the three ninth graders stood, but Marco pushed his way to the front.  
  
Emma: (through a megaphone) ....And that's why Mr. Radditch has given me special permission to make this speech today. We have to stop stereotyping! Homosexuals are people just like us. Insulting gay people is not a reflection of them. It's a reflection of ourselves- and our prejudices towards others. Through hate there can be no unity! (A rush of whispers flew through the large crowd. Marco felt positively giddy. He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted, or at least what he had thought he wanted. Suddenly, a voice from the crowd spoke up.)  
  
Voice: Yeah, you say that when someone you know gets raped! (The crowd roars with "Yeah's")  
  
Emma: It's not about that! Just because one person is a criminal, doesn't mean other people like him are criminals too. (The crowd roars.) Wait, that's not what I meant. I mean that we can't stereotype like this. Most homosexuals aren't child molesters. (Mr. Radditch makes his way through the crowd.) In fact there's a much higher percentage of straight child molesters than there are-  
  
Mr. Radditch: I think that's enough for today Miss Nelson. (Emma looks down at him, not realizing the megaphone is still in front of her.)  
  
Emma: But sir, I haven't finished my speech, are you going to just let people walk away being prejudiced and-  
  
Mr. Radditch: Look, Emma, this is getting out of hand. We'll continue this later. (He turns to the mob of students.) Everyone go have your lunches. (Emma, Manny, and Toby make their way off the table. Marco feels his face getting warm, he needs to get away, fast. He turns on the ball of his heel and runs back into the building down the hall, around the corner, and slides to the floor. He face scrunches into a ball and tears pour out of his eyes.  
  
Marco: No matter what I do. No matter what, it won't change. (Gasp, gasp) It's never gonna change. It's never gonna change. (he repeats this through quiet bawls.) It's never gonna change.  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act III  
  
Scene II  
  
Setting: Emma and Manny sat on Emma's bed drawing posters for her campaign.  
  
Manny: I don't even see why we should even continue with this. No one's listening.  
  
Emma: That's not true, Manny. Just because some kids weren't agreeing with us, that doesn't mean other kids weren't for us. Look, just today, Craig and Ashley agreed to help us. So, now we've got two more supporters.  
  
Manny: So, that makes like eight of us, including Liberty and Sean.  
  
Emma: Trust me, if we keep at it, more people are bound to come around too. You've just got to have a little faith in me.  
  
Manny: I guess. (Emma computer sounds. "You've got mail." Emma stops cutting a piece of paper and springs off her bed over to the computer. Manny follows. Emma clicks on the message button. The email appears.)  
  
Emma: (Gasp!) It's from Silent At Degrassi! (Manny smiles in excitement. Emma reads.) "Dear Emma,  
Words cannot express my gratitude for all that you've done. It meant a lot to me. However, I was in the school yard during lunch today. I've decided something. Maybe I was wrong about this whole protest thing. Maybe it's not a good idea. We can't win. Nobody is on our side. While I deeply appreciate the effort you've put into this, I think we should just call it quits- before things get even nastier.  
  
Thank You For Everything, Silent At Degrassi"  
  
(Emma grows silent. Manny trudges back to the bed.)  
  
Emma: He sure is well spoken, even in an email.  
  
Manny: So I guess you're going to end this whole thing, right? I mean, after your source of inspiration has given up and all.  
  
Emma: (Stares at Manny.) What are you talking about? This letter only makes me want to succeed even more. (Manny stares at her in disbelief) He's just scared Manny. I know that in his heart, Silent At Degrassi wants to succeed with the campaign. He's just afraid of what other people say. Don't you see? Things can't stay the way they are. Degrassi is better than that! (She makes one of her famous determined faces.) You know what?  
  
Manny: What?  
  
Emma: I'm not gonna give up.  
  
End Scene.  
  
Alright, till the next chapter! You know, I was a little disappointed with the success of my last chapter. I usually get more reviews. I don't like to update until I have at least five reviews. So, if you want me to update, keep those reviews coming in people! 


	12. Wolves Leave Tracks

Woo hoo! I got my reviews, so I'm back. The disclaimer's the same, and reminder- the phrases written with the '''s are thoughts. Enjoy.  
  
Act IV  
  
Scene I: Marco slowly made his way up the stairs to school. These past days had seemed like a blur to him.... He had basically stopped talking to other people, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd payed attention in class. Ever since he'd told Emma to back off, he had started feeling like such a failure. Marco hated the fact that he'd given up, and what's more, he hated himself. Marco slowly trudged down the hall to homeroom, almost in a daze. He didn't even notice the people he bumped into or the way people were looking at him. He didn't hear the whispers. All he wanted was to get to homeroom so that he could talk to Ellie, his only friend it seemed through all of this. In truth, Marco had hit rock bottom. He was on his way to the Media Immersion lab he heard a familiar voice call from behind him.  
  
Craig: Hey Marco. (Marco sharply turned around. Before him were Ashley and Craig, casually leaning on a row of lockers. Marco's heart skipped a beat.)  
  
Marco: H-hi Craig. (He stuttered.) Hi Ashley.  
  
Ashley: Hi Marco.  
  
Craig: So, uh, what's up man? You've been sort of MIA these past few days.  
  
Marco: MIA?  
  
Craig: You know, missing in action, like a closed book. You haven't been talking to any of us lately. Is-uh anything up?  
  
Marco: With me? Uh, no, not really. I've just been really preoccupied lately. 'Yeah, with everyone hating me.' But don't worry about it.  
  
Ashley: You sure?  
  
Marco: Yeah.  
  
Craig: K, cool. So listen, there's a John Mayer concert in town. Spinner and Paig were gonna go with us but Spinner's grounded again, so he bailed. You want the extra ticket?  
  
Marco: 'I'd go anywhere with you.' Really? Thanks.  
  
Ashley: It's no problem. (She smiles and hands him the ticket.)  
  
Craig: (Looking around.) You know, it's gotten awfully quiet all of sudden.  
  
Ashley: Oh shit, we're late. (Craig, Ashley, and Marco immediately make their way to homeroom. Marco reaches the door first and rushes in. Ashley and Craig follow. Mr. Simpson who was standing at the front of the room stares at them, as do the rest of the class.)  
  
Craig: Sorry, we're late Mr. Simpson. We lost track of time, but it won't happen again.  
  
Marco: Yeah, we're- (Suddenly, he notices the atmosphere of the room. There is an awkward silence in the air. Craig and Ashley start to notice it too.) Uh, did something happen?  
  
Mr. Simpson: I think you two boys had better head over to the principal's office.  
  
Craig: But it was only one lateness.  
  
Mr. Simpson: I know. It's not about that. Look, just go to Mr. Radditch's office. He'll be able to explain things to you. (Craig and Marco exchange confused expressions, but oblige. Craig opens the door and the two walk out.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act IV  
  
Scene II: When Marco and Craig arrived at Mr. Radditch's office, they found a bunch of other guys standing outside, talking about something. They didn't really know any of them, except for Sean, who stood in a corner, looking especially angry. Craig and Marco cautiously made there way over to where he stood.  
  
Craig: Hey man. (Sean grunts.) You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you? (Sean stared him as if he were crazy?)  
  
Sean: What, you mean you don't know? (Craig and Marco shook their heads.) Okay, I'll tell you. You guys heard about those books that Nurse Tripper kept on the students at Degrassi, right?  
  
Marco: What, you mean the "possibilities" book? Yeah. (He gives an odd little shudder at the thought.)  
  
Sean: Yeah, so some idiot got a hold of the list of the guys that Nurse Tripper described in his books as possibilities and they posted it on the internet.  
  
Craig: Seriously? Who's on the list? (Marco nods in agreement.)  
  
Sean: (Sean stares at the two as if deciding what to say.) Who do you think?  
  
End Scene.  
  
Act IV  
  
Scene III: Craig and Marco walked through the halls later that day, not saying anything. Class was still in session so there was no one around. They both felt seriously disturbed and embarrassed. They had just spent the whole day in counseling and were mentally exhausted. Fortunately, Mr. Radditch had given them all the guys the rest of the day off.  
  
Marco: So, where are you gonna go now?  
  
Craig: Home, I guess. You?  
  
Marco: Same.  
  
Craig: But I guess you're going to go to that site, right?  
  
Marco: Of course. I'd like to see what's written about me.  
  
Craig: Yeah, me too. (He stops walking and turns to Marco.) Look, Marco. I know this is all a lot for you, I mean, what everyone has been saying is all, but I just wanted you to know that we're still you're friends, you know, no matter what.  
  
Marco: What are you talking about?  
  
Craig: (He clears his throat.) Uh, nothing. Nevermind. (He makes to leave but Marco stops him.)  
  
Marco: Wait, no, you were saying something. (Craig hesitates.)  
  
Craig: Well, it's just that you know, these days must be hard for you, (he starts to whisper) you being gay and all.  
  
Marco: What!?!?  
  
Craig: No, Marco, it's just- what I mean is-  
  
Marco: (His voices softens.) How did you know? (Craig stares at him, surprised.)  
  
Craig: You mean I was right?  
  
Marco: Yeah, how did you know?  
  
Craig: Well, you know, I'm you're friend. After a while, things just made more sense that way.  
  
Marco: So... you're okay with this?  
  
Craig: Of course, man. What did you think I was gonna say? (He starts to walk again. Marco follows alongside and shrugs.)  
  
Marco: I don't know really....Just not that. (They both fall silent and walk off.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
So what did you all think? Review and let me know. I'll be posting again soon.  
  
Ps-many thanks to all you wonderful people who read and review! 


	13. Wolves On The Nightly News

Ah, back to my story..Okay, disclaimer: Nurse Tripper is the only character that belongs to me..The rest belong to some writers down in Canada.  
  
Act V  
  
Scene I: Marco hung around on the couch, lazily flipping channels. Nothing good ever seemed to be on at five in the afternoon. It was always the news or some type of Anime cartoon. Marco sighed as he finally changed the channel from the food network to the news. He couldn't take any more "Food 911." Suddenly an announcement caught his attention.  
  
Anouncer: .And in local news, the recent trial over the former school nurse at Degrassi Community School has finally come to a close. (Marco inches closer to the television set.) Just moments ago, the jury came to a verdict. Defendant James Tripper was found guilty of all charges. The charges include seven counts of sexual harassment, and three counts of sajitory rape. For these violations, Mr. Tripper will be serving 25 years at Monroe Prison in Toronto.  
  
Marco: Woah, 25 years.  
  
Announcer: We now take you live to the scene outside the courthouse where correspondent Eileen Griffin is waiting. Eileen? (The program switches over to the courthouse, where a mob of reporters and photographers stand outside.)  
  
Eileen: Yes Brian, as you can see there's a pretty large crowd out here. This, of course, being one of the biggest sexual harassment cases in public school history, it has attracted a lot of media attention. The big question everyone is asking is "how could someone like Mr. Tripper go so long undiscovered?" This case has caused many parents, especially those in the Degrassi area, to wonder whether the schools are doing a proper job of taking care of their children. (She motions to a police officer standing next to her.) I'm here with police Officer Matthew Brooks of the 12th Precinct in Toronto. (She turns to him.) Now, Officer, it's my understanding that you were one of the cops to first arrest former Nurse Tripper. Am I correct?  
  
Officer Brooks: Yes, Eileen, you are correct.  
  
Eileen: Interesting. And can you describe to our viewers your feelings on the situation?  
  
Officer Brooks: Well, personally, I think it's outrageous. I mean, how could that principal ever think to hire such a man? You see, in my field, you deal with a lot of perverts, but you know, it never really affects you that much until it starts to hit close to home.  
  
Eileen: Could you expand on that thought?  
  
Officer Brooks: Heck, I've got a nephew going to that school..and to think, they let one of those people loose around him- it's just disturbing.  
  
Eileen: I see. Well, thank you for that thought, officer.  
  
Officer Brooks: No, thank you, Eileen. (They shake hands.)  
  
Eileen: Well, that's all news around here. I'll keep you up to date if anything new happens. Back to you Brian. (Scene switches.)  
  
Announcer: Thank you, Eileen. (He shuffles some papers.) Okay, let's have a look at the weather. I now take you over to Mark Weathers, the Weather Expert. Mark?  
  
Mark: (Standing in front of a map of Canada.) Thank you Brian. Now, as you can see, we've got a heavy cold front coming in from the west which will eventually head on down to the U.S. We're expecting some heavy rains around- (CLICK! The television screen goes blank.)  
  
Marco: One of those people? Those people? Oh, fuck. I'm so tired of this. You know what? I think it's time that Silent at Degrassi wrote Emma another letter. (Marco stands up determinately, runs a hand through his hair, and runs up the stairs.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Ahah! Done. You know this chapter took all week to write? Well, anyway, brace yourself because the final chapter is finally coming up. I figure it's the next one, or the one after it, depending on how I format it. Either way, the conclusion is now to come. Now, more than ever, I need your comments. So please, review, review, review! 


	14. Silent At Degrassi

Oh my god, sniffles.my final chapter.anyway, let me not waste any time cuz you already know what that's about. So, without further ado, I present to you the conclusion of Boy Who Cried Wolf. (man, do I like melodramatics.)  
  
Boy Who Cried Wolf  
  
Act VI  
  
Scene I: Emma stood behind the curtains rereading her note cards. This was it. Today, she would be speaking to the entire Degrassi Community School student body. Ever since she had received that last letter from Silent At Degrassi, Emma had been even more determined not to let him down. From the stage, Emma could hear Mr. Radditch over the microphone.  
  
Mr. Radditch: So, I have asked you all here to day so that you may listen to this young lady and learn from what she has to say. Please direct your attention to Emma Nelson of class 901. (A rush of whispers consumes the auditorium. Emma takes a deep breath and steps out from behind the curtain. She slowly walks over to the podium, her heart beating quicker than her steps. She could feel the intensity in the room. She could feel the eyes all on her. Emma pauses and looks around. She sees some familiar faces in the crowd- Ashley and Craig on the far left; Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, and Spinner in the middle; Marco and Ellie in the front row; J.T., Manny, Sean and Toby in the back.)  
  
Emma: Good afternoon fellow students, teachers, and respected faculty members. In the past weeks, there have been a lot of things being said, some true, others, unfair and incorrect. I've been told so many times that homosexuality is unnatural and wrong, but you know what? That statement in itself is wrong. Homosexuality is not a plague. It doesn't happen to bad people. It just happens.  
  
In the past few weeks, I've seen some things and heard some things, that I never thought I'd hear from my own fellow classmates. What has happened to us? Where is our humanity, our compassion? (Emma looks around again.) There is so much hate in this world, it's sickening. Every day, we hear on the news about suicide bombings, war, and violence- all direct results of conflict and hate. We've all grown so accustom to this hate and violent acts don't bother us anymore, or at least, not as much as they should. We, as part of this one human race, need to stop hating, stop stereotyping, and actually start listening to each other. Only then can we have peace.  
  
Several days ago, I received a letter from a fellow student at this school. He wouldn't give his name, but only called himself Silent At Degrassi. I would now like to read this letter to you all so that you may be exposed to the effects of those hateful comments that many of you so carelessly dished out.  
  
"Dear Emma,  
  
Thank you for all your help in this gay tolerance campaign. You are a true friend. I know that I told you not to continue fighting, but I've decided that would be wrong. Sometimes, I feel like the whole world is closing in on me, and that there's no way out. Sometimes, I think it would be best to end it, so that I wouldn't have to live with this pain I feel. Other times, I think that killing myself would only be admitting that they won. It would be admitting that who I am is wrong- even though I can't change that. And now, I've been pushed as far as I can go. I'm so tired and angry. I used to think that I was the one with problem but today, I've just realized something. It's not me who's wrong, it's everybody else. I never hurt anyone. I never made fun of anyone because of who they were. And yet, I keep hearing that I'm a horrible person, that I'm some degenerate. They say that when they don't even know me. So, yeah, I'm gay. And you know what? I'm pretty proud of that. It's not like-" (Emma is interrupted by a voice in the back of the room. A tenth grader stands up and shouts.)  
  
Tenth Grader: Hey! If he's so proud of being gay, why doesn't he stand up and reveal himself?!?!  
  
Another Student: Yeah, if he's so proud, why's he hiding behind some stupid alias?  
  
(A bunch of more kids stood up and started yelling as well. Emma stands speechless. She can't believe what is happening. She can't believe that these are the people who go to her school. She glances over to Craig for help but he is as shocked as she. This whole thing was getting out of control.....Meanwhile, out in the audience, Marco sat silently and gripping the armrests so tightly that he was starting to cut through the fabric. Ellie stared at him not knowing what to do. He listened to all the angry voices telling him to reveal himself and in truth, he really wanted to. His blood was boiling and he was on the verge of something. Whether he was about to cry or whether he was about to start yelling, even he did not know. He would have to wait and see. Almost immediately, Marco felt his body being jerked out of his seat and turning to face the rest of the school. It must have been the look on his face or the certainty of his posture, but the crowd quieted down mighty quickly. They stared at him and he stared back. After a moment of agonizing silence, he spoke, ever so calmly.)  
  
Marco: Fine.  
  
(The kids looked around to one another, confused. Marco turned on and calmly made his way up the steps and over to the podium in the center of the stage. Emma moved out of the way.)  
  
Marco: It's me. I'm Silent At Degrassi. (Craig, Ashley and Ellie smile in approval as Marco clears his throat.) But I am silent no more. You asked me to reveal myself and so, here I am. As I was saying in that letter, yes, I am gay. I know I've kept this secret for a long time and it was wrong of me, but know that you all left me no choice. (Switch to the ashamed faces of his his friends- Spinner, Jimmy, etc.) I've always wanted to be just like everybody else- straight, strong, and athletic, but it's impossible. No matter how much I try to be someone else, I will always be this way. I can't change that and I offer no apologies for it. So, I'm sorry for not telling you all who I was. And I am especially sorry for keeping this lie for so long with my friends. But you know what? I am not going to apologize for living. (He pauses.) Thank you. (Marco walks off the stage, never looking back.)  
  
End Scene.  
  
Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please do so one final time for this chapter. Much luv, Vickie. 


End file.
